


Despite

by dc_plus_marvel



Category: Aquaman (2018), DC Comics, DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_plus_marvel/pseuds/dc_plus_marvel
Summary: REQUEST: I’ve been thirsting after Ocean Master and Patrick Wilson for years now and if you don’t mind could you write a Ocean Master x Reader fic where he ends up falling in love with a surface dweller.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> by mod soph

Orm could hardly fathom why his half-brother thought it would be fitting to send him to the surface, the place he recently tried to obliterate with gigantic tsunamis, to assist him on his journey of becoming a better person. What could the surface possibly contain that could transform Orm into the person Arthur wants him to be. As Orm begrudgingly walked up the pier, towards the lighthouse Arthur called his childhood home, Orm spotted something in his peripheral vision. He turned his head and saw a young person on their porch looking at the ocean, almost longingly. Orm, despite his better judgment, asked Arthur who his neighbor was. “Oh, that’s Y/N. Haven’t seen them in a while since your whole ‘I’m going to destroy the surface’ thing,” Arthur spoke nonchalantly. Orm simply nodded and continued towards the enormous lighthouse. After a few months of living on the surface, Orm developed a routine of sorts. Wake up, make this surface dweller liquid called coffee, eat common surface dweller food, watch movies recommended by Arthur including The Little Mermaid and Atlantis: The Lost Empire, play with this fuzzy creature Arthur said was a ‘dog.’ Arthur believed Orm was learning from this, except Orm was only doing this to please his mother. His distaste for the surface was still present despite all this time. However, that would soon change.

Orm was staring at the ocean, his former kingdom when he heard a shrill scream. He looked in the direction of the noise to discover the neighbor floundering in the water. Without thinking, Orm took off and dove off the pier. He swam with such speed he arrived at the struggling human in mere seconds. He grabbed them by the waist and dragged them to the shore. He was about to do what Arthur called ‘CPR’ when the human in front of him started coughing up water. Orm looked at the human in front of him curiously. Finally understanding how the little mermaid felt when she saw her prince. When the human opened their eyes, Orm took a sharp intake of breath. They were gorgeous. Despite his previous mindset that his hatred towards the surface world would never change, Orm is starting to reconsider. For how could something so lovely and fragile live somewhere wretched and horrid. “Thank you for saving me,” the small human in front of him spoke. Suddenly becoming very flustered, Orm replied, “It was no trouble…” The human started to rise from the ground where they previously laid and looked around. “Maybe sketching the sunrise on the rocks was not such a good idea,” the surface dweller spoke trying to lighten the mood. Orm too enamored by their beauty spoke softly, “Yes, quite foolish.” Before the human could speak again, Orm quickly asked, “What’s your name.” The human simply smiled before saying, “Oh. It’s Y/N.” Orm softly muttered her name causing Y/N to look away shyly. Looking at Y/N as the sun started to peak over the horizon of the ocean, Orm started to believe that maybe he would like it here. Maybe even love it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try to update this series every friday!! i hope you guys like it!! :) -mod soph

Orm had been pacing the long narrow dock residing in front of the lighthouse for some time now. Orm could barely comprehend what emotions were whirling through him at this very moment. It was overwhelming; he was attempting to process and deal accordingly with his feelings for his neighbor. This simple surface dweller, who comes out every morning at the same time to paint the sunrise, waves at him and promptly goes back into to her humble abode, has made the former king of Atlantis fall to his knees. She was a siren to him; luring him in with her beauty leading him to his eventual rejection and heartbreak. This left Orm puzzled; he had never felt anything like this before. Even with Mera, his formerly betrothed, he never felt this type of electric attraction with her. To put it simply, it scared him how fast he fell for this mere human. 

Orm had been in denial about how he had changed since being relocated to the surface. No matter how small the changes, he was no longer the same man as the power-hungry man chasing after the title ocean master. When he dove into the ocean to save a neighbor, he never officially met before, all his former prejudices dissipated. Glancing into her eyes sealed Orm’s fate. How could he ever hate a place that created such beauty? This rejection of the truth led Orm to pace the dock. 

Orm is usually a level-headed man and deals with stressful situations very nicely. Except when emotions become a factor, Orm flounders. “I, Orm Marius Prince of Atlantis, cannot be bewitched by a simple human. It’s impossible. The surface is responsible for all the atrocities facing the ocean. Yet it is also responsible for that angel-No I cannot succumb to these useless emotions.” This battle between what his heart wanted and what his head told him could continue on for hours. Only if Y/n didn’t interrupt Orm’s very vocal monologue. “Ahem,” Y/n said making her presence known. Orm quickly turned around looking very flustered. “Oh...Y/n what brings you here...to this dock?” Orm inwardly curses himself for his newfound awkwardness. Y/n chuckled at his weird way of greeting her and responded, “Arthur sometimes let me paint from here. It’s nice. I get to sketch while I let my legs dangle off the edge of the dock, almost touching the water.” Orm was unaware of how he was looking at Y/n like she was the center of his universe. Orm could look at Y/n for ages. She was the epitome of beauty and kindness. She was ethereal in his eyes. “Orm?” Y/n asked again with a little more volume. Orm was also unaware that Y/n asked him a question while he was looking at her longingly. “I asked why you were out here so early.” She said in a lighthearted tone. “I-I’m...out for a morning swim,” Orm said quickly, not wanting to reveal to the young lady that he was debating over whether or not he should pursue his feeling towards her. Yet he did not fully think through his excuse. “You’re going swimming in jeans and a T-shirt.” Y/n asked incredulously. Orm gulped and searched his mind for some logical answer that would satisfy her curious nature. “I was following my...step-brother...Arthur’s advice...He often wears denim when swimming.” Y/n laughed at his response, easing Orm’s nerves. “Of course Arthur would do that. He’s always doing stupid stuff.” She said nonchalantly. Orm too laughed, one almost as carefree. Orm was starting to once again to get lost in her eyes, but that trance was soon broken when Y/n looked at her watch and had a look of remorse when her eyes returned Orm’s graze. “As much as I would love to continue talking with you, I have to go down to Darryl’s. Apparently, his bartender is out sick or something and he wants me to fill in. We should do this again,” Y/n exclaimed. Orm was still stuck on the fact that she loved conversing with, let alone that she would like to do it more. “How about you have dinner at my house tomorrow night?” Orm asked. He was unaware of where this sudden burst of confidence came from but seeing as Y/n’s smile widened he was grateful. “Its a date. I’ll come over at six.” She said as she was slowly walking away from him. Orm watched as her form slowly disappeared from his field of view when he finally realized what occurred. “I have a date...I have a date with a surface dweller...I have a date with Y/n... WAIT I HAVE A DATE WITH Y/N!”


End file.
